The present exemplary embodiment relates to illumination devices, and particularly to a mounting arrangement for illumination devices including light emitting diodes (LED) and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Large cabinet signs, which can also be referred to as box signs, use fluorescent bulbs and a ballast as the lighting system. The cabinet signs comprise a housing with translucent panels that define a hollow enclosure. A fluorescent tube and a ballast mount inside the enclosure. The fluorescent tubes evenly illuminate both the front panel and the rear panel, but fluorescent tube lighting has its drawbacks.
Fluorescent lamps are presently much more efficient than incandescent lamps in using energy to create light. Fluorescent tubes emit light in a 360 degree pattern from a central axis. Light that is emitted from the top and bottom portions of the tube is generally wasted and does not reflect well toward the illuminated panels. This decreases the efficiency of the system. Therefore, recently, there has been a trend toward the use of more efficient lighting, in particular, light emitting diodes (LEDs). LEDs consume much less electrical power, are far more reliable, and exhibit much longer lifetimes than fluorescent lamps. As a result, LED replacement modules are being developed to replace linear fluorescent lamps.
Retrofitting cabinet signs has proven to be somewhat problematic, since there is generally no standard size for such signs or for the fluorescent lamps used in the signs, making it difficult to design a LED retrofit lamp that fits and evenly illuminates the space.
Accordingly a solution is desirable to easily retrofit LED modules in sign and cabinet applications for replacement of fluorescent lamps. A solution is further desired to provide an LED configuration that does not create additional layers that block the light from the LEDs and is a simple structure to support the LED modules, mounted from top to bottom or side to side.